When You Share a House with a Luciela R Sourcream
by SendoErika
Summary: When you share a house with a Luciela, especially if you are a Ciel, be prepared for the constant reminder that said Luciela is the cutest thing that can exist in Elrios. Do not think about phorus, or else...


**Just a short reflection by a Ciel after making the contract with a Luciela~  
Could be applied to each duo**

* * *

When you share a castle with a Luciela, you do not question the color scheme chosen for the walls, or the dazzling blue of shimmering magic, or the general austerity of the place, something rather like a magical tomb or anything that is, well, blue. Lucielas like their sapphire demon symbols to which they were born from into the Castle of Abbadon, and they revel in this cold flame which is at once charming, majestic, threatening.

When you share a castle with a Luciela, especially if you go by the name of Ciel, be prepared for the sheer amount of sweets that she demands of you. A Queen can demand three to as much as seven deserts after each meal, each one needing to be flavored with the best sugar the Demon Realm can offer. Respect these deserts, even though they have a tendency to 'sweet' you to death when you take a bite. Do not dare try to lecture her about how this is bad for her health, claws will be involved. A Luciela loves her deserts and sugars, and if you cannot love the sweets, then you cannot love the Luciela, by example and implication.

When you share a castle with a Luciela, expect quite a lot of conversation. They talk a lot, preferring to use their idle hours having desert, walking around, or squealing about how amazing they are, all of which require you to be by her side. It is a common misconception that Lucielas are incapable of being serious, but they can, particularly when someone has harmed you or her civilian. But they can, like any other Queen, like any other monarch.

When you share a castle with a Luciela and happen to enrage said Luciela for one reason or another, it's best to pester her with sweets and desert. Head to the kitchen for a minute or two to arm yourself. Don't try to reason yet, because she most certainly won't speak sense, unless this time she is mature enough to accept that maybe this time, it is her fault indeed. Come back to her after you are laden with at least three cakes and five bags of biscuits, when her temper has most likely simmered down. Approach with a low posture, do not go with a head held high, don't speak yet. Just place the tea and sweets on her table, and if it's your fault, apologise. Keep your apology simple, Luciela's hate it when people get too wordy- it drives them nuts. If she's mature enough to agree that it's her fault, she will apologise too with reddened cheeks and a look to the side. And then you have the perfect excuse to go watch the stars outside in the Garden of Haures.

When you share a castle with a Luciela, do not be surprised if she wakes in the middle of the night, a somewhat sorrowful gaze directed to the sky. This time, give space. Don't rush to questions, just sit beside her, perhaps a hug, lean her head into your chest. Gently whisper that you will forever be by her side, and that the bad times have passed. If she would like a cup of tea or a biscuit, you would say that you would get up right now and fix it for her.

When you share a castle with a Luciela, get ready to extinguish the small tantrums here and there.

When you share a castle with a Luciela, prepare for the loudest of shouting matches she has with the other demon generals. Always have a handy gunblade by your side, along with top shape reflexes in case the nearest chandelier flies towards unfortunate demon general number infinity.

When you share a castle with a Luciela, understand that despite all of her complexities and tempers and sadnesses, she has given you all she is, and shall continue to do so forevermore. The well known saying that goes _'if you can't handle me at my worst, then you don't deserve me at my best'_ accurately explains this situation. She loves you and her realm as high as the moon and as deep as the depths of hell.

When you share a castle with a Luciela, do your best to honor that one vow she will ask of you.

That you will forever be by her side, that you will never ever _ever_ **ever** leave her alone. You will not dare enter the embrace of the Abyss before her, because your souls are bonded.

If you cannot grant her this small promise, then she will destroy herself over your loss.

Because when a Ciel loses his soul, a Luciela falls too.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, leave a review and tell me what you think~  
**

 **Sendo Erika 03.01.2018**


End file.
